Self-elevating vessels, more commonly referred to as jackup vessels, have a hull that may be raised to a certain elevation above the surface of the sea by a set of support legs embedded in the seafloor atop specialized footings. Conventional jackup vessels are designed for the particular environmental characteristics of the region in which they perform their operations. These operations may include drilling for oil and gas, well workover or stimulation, plug and abandonment of wells, support, windmill installation and platform construction, as well as removal and maintenance of windmills. Conventional jackup rigs are suitable for operation only in a particular ocean environment and otherwise require substantial modification before being relocated for use in another region.